unknown future
by o.O lovely Melody O.o
Summary: "Schlammblut! Wir haben dir ein neues Zuhause gefunden."... jemand hatte mich gekauft. Es könnte jeder sein. Jeder der in den Augen Voldemorts genug wert war um mich zu besitzen. Man hat viel gehört...grausame Geschichten was mit Frauen und Männern passiert ist, die von einem Todesser gekauft wurden... info: Hermines Leben, nachdem die dunkle Seite gewonnen hat...


Ich bins mal wieder...nach ewiger Pause.  
>Ich hoffe einfach, dass es ein paar Leuten gefällt...und freu mich riesig wenn ihr mir ein review hinterlassen würdet :)<p>

lovely Melody

* * *

><p>Ein Spalt aus Licht war das erste was ich nach Tagen in der Dunkelheit sah. Plötzlich war es da...und breitete sich im Raum aus. Meinem Verlies.<br>Es war so kalt...die Kälte schien von den Wänden aus in meine Knochen zu kriechen. Die Gänsehaut auf meinem Körper war mein ständiger Begleiter seit ich in dieses Loch geworfen wurde...das müsste jetzt 3 Wochen her sein...wenn ich mich nicht irre. Soviel ich weiß, sind hinter diesen Mauern viele meiner Freunde...in ähnlichen Zellen...so nah.

Ich habe mir etliche Male an diesen unnachgiebigen Mauern die Finger wund geschlagen...bis mein Blut an den Wänden zurückblieb. Es hatte keinen Sinn...also kauerte ich mich wieder in meine Ecke.

Das Licht wurde immer heller. Es blendete mich so sehr in den Augen. Tränen ließen meine Sicht verschwimmen. Ich konnte nichts erkennen. Nur das grelle Licht.  
>Das Geräusch von schweren Stiefeln hallte durch den kleinen Raum. Es kam immer näher...bis ich wusste, dass jemand genau vor mir stand.<p>

Plötzlich wurde ich an meinem linken Arm in die Höhe gezogen. Eine andere Hand vergrub sich in meinen verfilzten Haaren. Ein leises Keuchen entfuhr meinen zusammengepressten Lippen. Meine Beine versuchten verzweifelt Halt zu finden um meinen Körper zu tragen...sie knickten immer wieder weg, während meine Hände sich an die erbarmungslose Hand in meinem Haar krallte. Meine Nägel gruben sich in die Haut meines Peinigers.

"Schlammblut! Wir haben dir ein neues Zuhause gefunden.", zischte mir eine Stimme ins Ohr. Sofort erkannte ich sie. Scabior...der Mann der mich in dieses gottverdammte Loch gesteckt hat, als er Ginny, Neville, Seamus und mich eingefangen hat...2 Wochen nachdem wir den Krieg verloren haben. Zu der Zeit war Ron schon tot. Genau wie Harry...und so viele andere, die es eindeutig nicht verdient haben auf eine so grausame Weise aus dem Leben gerissen zu werden, wie es bei ihnen der Fall war. Lavender wurde von Greyback regelrecht in Stücke gerissen. Von Tonks wurde kein Stück mehr gefunden, nachdem ihre Tante Bella mit ihr fertig war.

Ein Schaudern überkam mich als ich die Nachricht verstand... jemand hatte mich gekauft. Es könnte jeder sein. Jeder der in den Augen Voldemorts genug wert war um mich zu besitzen. Man hat viel gehört...grausame Geschichten was mit Frauen und Männern passiert ist, die von einem Todesser gekauft wurden. Manche haben die erste Nacht nicht überlebt. Man sagte, dass sich Bellatrix und ihr Mann Rodolphus wöchentlich ein neues Opfer aussuchten. Wir hatten nie wieder etwas von Luna gehört, nachdem sie ihrem neuen Herrn übergeben wurde. Dolohov. Immer wieder ging mir der Gedanke durch den Kopf, warum ich ihn nicht einfach umgebracht habe...damals im Ministerum...in meinem 5 Schuljahr. Dann wäre sie vielleicht noch am Leben. Oder auch nicht...wer konnte das schon sagen.

Verzweifelt versuchte ich mich von dem Mann zu befreien. Dessen Hand riss nur noch stärker an meinen Locken. Die Finger seiner anderen Hand schlossen sich um meinen Hals. Nur noch schwer konnte ich Luft in meine Lungen saugen. Erst dann konnte ich wieder sehen. Schwarze Augen starrten mich an. Narben waren auf seinem ganzen Gesicht verteilt. Noch immer...nach all der Zeit, hing immer noch mein pinker Schal um seinem Hals. Der Duft meines Parfums, den er auf die schrecklichste Art die irgendwie möglich war beschrieben hatte, war bestimmt schon lange vergangen.

Dann ließ er meinen Hals los."Du wirst dir wünschen, noch länger in diesem Loch bleiben zu können. Ich bin mir sicher, dein neuer Herr wird viel Spaß mit dir haben.", lachte Scabior mir ins Gesicht, als er mir seinen Zauberstab entgegen hielt...dann war alles wieder dunkel.


End file.
